Logical consequences
by dreamydreamer
Summary: Sanzo x Goku, Gojyo x Hakkai, OOC, slight AU. Goku's dreaming of his past, Sanzo's perplexed. Nataku, Goujun, Kanzeon, Ritouten, Nii, Kougaiji will appear in this fic. Conspiracies, manipulations and revelations.
1. Gokû's decision

**Hi everybody! **

**This will be a Sanzo x Goku fic with some Gojyo x Hakkai. There will be 14 chapters. Will appear in this fic: the Sanzo ikkou, Kougaiji (and Co.), Kanzeon, Jiroushin, Gojun, Ritoten, Nataku, Nii...**

**There will be some spoilers of Gaiden and Reload, but nothing about Hazel and Gato...**

**This fic is finished... in French (under the title of "Conséquences logiques"), so if you want to read it in French, have a look at my profile... **

**Special thanks to my Liloo chan and Ditch gospel for helping me with my English! (hugs)**

**You did an amazing job girls!**

**Chapters 2 to 4 will also be corrected, but only in a few weeks. Chapter 5 is corrected, thanks to empyrealfantasy! Thanks, thanks, thanks! ;-)**

_**/Thoughts/**_

**OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

**Logical consequences.**

**Chapter 1: Goku's decision**

Once again, the burning sun was setting in the west. It had been weeks, months now, since they'd started chasing this ever-dying sun, watching it bleed below the horizon evening after evening as they moved ever further towards their destination.

Driving, his eyes half-closed, Hakkai was contemplating the familiar sight, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The sudden touch startled him, and his eyes opened wide.

Gojyo - Oï! Don't tell me you were sleeping…

Hakkai (smiling) - No, but I wasn't far from it...

Gojyo – Is the next city still far?

Hakkai - Mhh I think we can reach it in one hour... you should rest until then. How is your head?

Gojyo (rubbing his head) – it's ok, still on my shoulders. Seriously, if the saru had not been there, I think I would have lost it...

Hakkai (pensive) – Hai... _/Goku is really strong now.../_

Hakkai was reminded of what had occurred a few hours before. They had been attacked in the middle of a forest by ten youkais which happened to be surprisingly strong compared with those that they were used to seeing until then. Even Gojyo and Sanzo were in serious difficulty. (1)

One of the monsters had struck Gojyo right in the head, sending him several meters away and was ready to hit him again if Goku had not intervened to eliminate the youkai, which he had done without the slightest problem. Sanzo, also in difficulty because he was, as always, the favorite prey of the youkais a fact that had obviously something to do with the sutra-, could have been wounded many times without Goku's intervention.

Gojyo - Oï! Wake up, Hakkai!

Hakkai, still lost in thoughts, had not seen a large rock around a bend in the road and turned the wheel sharply to avoid it, under a cry of protest (« kyuuuu ») from Jeep. In the disturbance, Sanzo and Goku were also awakened.

Sanzo – What the hell are you doing Hakkai ?

Hakkai - Gomen!

Goku (rubbing his head which had banged against Sanzo's seat in the process) – Is it the next village? Harahetta!

Hakkai - Not yet, Goku! But we're almost there.

Goku sat back, looked at Sanzo in front of him and then looked away with a pensive expression on his face. Sanzo glanced at him in his rear-view mirror, a fact that Hakkai did not miss.

_Hakkai - /it's been several days now... Goku is less agitated, except when he's quarreling with Gojyo... but... except for that... I do not even remember having seen Sanzo become irritated with Goku for at least 3 days. It is surprising, to say the least... Goku seems to be worried about something... and apparently I am not the only one to have felt it. /_

Hakkai glanced at Sanzo. The monk was still looking discreetly in his rear-view mirror, while Gokû's still pensive look was staring at the setting sun...

_Hakkai - /even during the fight a few moments ago he seemed to be somewhere else and apparently Sanzô noticed it too.../_

Sanzo had indeed noticed it, and he was worried. Even if he would rather die than admit it, even to himself. What could be happening in the monkey's head? Looking at Goku, Sanzo could see the change.

Goku had changed since the beginning of their trip, it was an undeniable fact. First, mentally. Although he was still so hopelessly irritating, he had acquired a certain maturity recently... something that had the knack for leaving Sanzo perplexed. And of course, there were the visible physical changes (he had grown several centimetres), accentuating the lines of his body, the regular and fine features of his face... making him day after day more and more...

Sanzo shook his head to dismiss the recurring and so disturbing idea which came more and more often to invade his inner thoughts. What was sure, then and now, was that the bakazaru was not his usual self and that he did not seem to get better, whatever the cause was...

_Sanzo - /Ch... I guess I'll have to take care of that too... kono bakazaru.../_

Finally, they arrived in a village at last. Gojyo and Hakkai got out of the car and started to head towards the entrance of an inn which they had parked in front of. Goku got out of the car, remaining quiet and then Sanzo finally got out too, allowing Jeep to come back to its dragon form, fly and perch itself on Hakkai's shoulder. Sanzo hesitated. He lightly grabbed Goku's arm before releasing it. The young man turned towards him and raised his eyes, surprised by the touch.

Sanzo was struck by his look, so serious that it just did not seem to fit in the monkey's face. It disturbed him, but Sanzo's face remained still. He spoke with a calm voice, wanting to be as neutral as possible.

Sanzo – what's happening, saru ?

Goku seemed surprised by the question and he hesitated before answering, faking a smile and a playful voice.

Goku – what do you mean, Sanzo? Everything's ok! Let's go eat, ne Sanzo! Harahetta!

His fake smile stayed on as he moved towards the inn. Sanzo remained motionless, following Goku with his eyes. There was definitely something. The saru was hiding important things from him. And it was starting to irritate him seriously... What could be happening to the saru?

**OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

Once in the inn, they took a copious dinner, during which Gojyo and Goku were quarreling under the benevolent look of Hakkai and the threat of Sanzo's Smith and Wesson which eased the atmosphere (except maybe for the persons sitting next to them lol) and made them somehow forget Goku's odd behavior.

After the meal, they decided to go directly to bed. They took two rooms and as usual, Hakkai roomed with Sanzo and Gojyo (still complaining about the supposed snores of the monkey) with Goku. However, before arriving at their rooms, Hakkai took Goku apart, a few meters away but still within Gojyo's sight, while Sanzo was buying some cigarettes at the inn's bar.

Hakkai – everything's all right, Goku? You don't seem to be well lately, is something wrong?...

Goku diverted his eyes for a few seconds before returning them to Hakkai.

Goku -... perhaps... but... it's okay, it's not very important... Don't worry!

Hakkai (serious) – if you want to talk, I'm here, okay?

Goku – Un, I know, Hakkai. Good night, guys!

He left, entering his room. Gojyo approached Hakkai.

Gojyo – Is there a problem with the saru?

Hakkai - I don't know. But I would say yes. He hasn't been his usual self these last days... Do you have an idea about the reason?

Gojyo - I don't know... though... perhaps that has something to do with... a few nights ago, I remember hearing him speak during his sleep... It wasn't very coherent and he was rather agitated. And 3 days ago, he dreamed again, and it was definitely a nightmare. He awoke with a start, rather disturbed. I asked him what his dream was about but he answered me that it was nothing. I did not insist.

They remained quiet a few seconds, Hakkai looking intensely at Gojyo, who rubbed his head.

Gojyo (sighing) – ok, I understand... I will try to speak with him

Hakkai (smiling) – arigatou, Gojyo! Oyasumi nasai!

Gojyo - oyasumi!

They entered their own room.

After a few moments, Sanzo arrived at his and Hakkai's room with two cartons of cigarettes. Hakkai sat down on his bed whereas Sanzo sat on the edge of the window, smoking.

Hakkai decided to launch the touchy subject that was Goku. Indeed, he knew that despite the apparent cold I-don't-give-a-damn attitude of Sanzo towards Goku and in spite of all that Sanzo could say, he was actually worried about what could be happening to him..

Hakkai - I think that Goku has a problem, he has been acting oddly the past few days... do you know why ?

A few silent seconds passed, and then the answer came, quietly.

Sanzo -... not at all

Hakkai - Gojyo said that he had had nightmares recently, it could be related.

Sanzo remained silent.

_Sanzo - /nightmares?...what do you fear, Gokû/_

**OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

In the other room, Goku came out of the bathroom, a towel around his neck, his chest naked and wearing his trousers, while Gojô was lying down on his bed.

Gojyo – Oï, saru...

Goku - stop calling me like that, erokappa!

Gojyo - I was wondering... what was this dream you had the other night?

Gokû (freezing) - nothing

Gojyo – nothing, but it makes you act so weird that everybody has noticed it, even the monk.

Goku raised his eyes towards him, surprised.

Gojyo – tell me, I won't say anything.

Goku remained motionless and then sat down on his bed.

Goku - I don't know what it was exactly, it remains fuzzy, but it was like I could see what had happened just before I was locked up in that mountain. I've dreamed of that for several nights, in the past few weeks. And it's getting clearer... There are different kinds of dreams, with faces, voices, as if all my memories were coming back to the surface one by one. But when I wake up, I forget everything. The other night, all I can remember was that it was horrible. Something terrible happened. And I couldn't do anything. It was as if..._ /my nightmare had come true/_

A moment passed in complete silence.

Gojyo – no matter what you dreamed, it's not important, is it? Dreams are just dreams after all, and we are in the present... No need to look back, you know...

Goku raised his head - mhh I guess it's true... _/but I felt so weak/..._ it was only one dream!

He looked away.

_Goku - /I had the impression losing Hakkai, Gojyo... and Sanzo... and I could do nothing /_

Gojyo (winking at him) - forget that, it's not worth it, oyasumi, saru!

Goku – oyasumi, Gojyo _/Arigatô.../_ and stops calling me that! _/but I have to become stronger... because.../_

_/I do not want to lose him/_

**OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

The next morning, Goku seemed to be feeling better, which reassured Hakkai and Sanzo a little bit... Resulting in the harisen hitting Goku and Gojyo's heads a few times without any restriction. They were on the point of leaving when Gokû came to see Hakkai.

Goku (serious) – Hakkai, I have something to ask you... Could you... teach me how to use my ki as you do ? (2)

Hakkai (surprised) - eh?

**OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

From time to time, Sanzo glanced at his rear-view mirror. He was doing it more and more often, and that irritated him. What was even more irritating was this new whim of Goku's: to learn Hakkai's techniques... Now, each time that they stopped in a city, a clearing, or anywhere, it was a chance for Goku to practise with Hakkai.

Gojyo had noticed Sanzo's growing irritation (and avoided getting too much on the monk's nerves in case of eventual reprisals in the form of gunshots or harisen hits...) and suspected he was jealous of Hakkai.

_Gojyo - /However, the monkey has made progress since they've started their training/_

Gojyo sighed happily. The next days promised to be quite interesting.

**OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

They had just stopped their trip to relax in a clearing close to a river. Sanzo and Gojyo had sat against a large tree, smoking and observing from a distance. Hakkai and Goku sat further away, plunged into a quiet discussion. Gojyo glanced at Sanzo. He was staring at Goku and seemed to be thinking intensely.

Gojyo - are you jealous?

The question extricated Sanzo from his thoughts immediately.

Sanzo – what did you say, k'so kappa ?

Gojyo lit another cigarette, nonchalantly laid his head against the tree and raised his hands in defense.

Gojyo – forget what I said..._ /that's exactly what I thought.../_

Sanzo stared at him for a few seconds, and seemed on the edge of saying something, but finally changed his opinion and turned his head away, making a silent Ch'

Gojyo had always had doubts about the monk's feelings towards "his pet". He had even talked about it recently with Hakkai who apparently had the same doubts. He did not know the exact nature of Sanzo's feelings towards Goku, but it was progressively becoming more and more obvious throughout their little trip that they were effectively real. It could not be seen in gestures, but there were glances which could not be mistaken.

Concerning Goku, he already had even less doubts... Goku was so attached to the monk that you really had to be Sanzo not to realize anything...

_Gojyo - /I wonder how it will evolve... In the past few weeks their behavior towards each other has changed.../_

Gojyo glanced back at the two youkais who sat several meters in front of them and who, despite the fact that they couldn't hear what they were saying, seemed very focused.

Goku and Hakkai sat face to face, Goku trying to follow Hakkai's instructions to materialize his ki.

Hakkai – Hai, Goku! That's the secret! The concentration!

Goku - I think I get it.

At this time a sharp, small ball of light appeared between his hands.

Goku (smiling) - Hakkai! I've done it! Look at it!

Hakkai –impressive ! At this rate, I think that you will soon be able to use balls of energy and maybe create a shield!

Goku - and... do you believe that I could also heal as you do?

Hakkai (a finger under his chin, pensive) - I imagine it must be possible, but that requires much more concentration.

Goku (pouting a little bit) - hey! I'm sure I can stay focused.

Hakkai smiled, then stared at Goku for a few seconds.

Hakkai - Goku... why did you want to learn this technique, all of a sudden?

Goku (lowering his head) -... it's just... I want to become stronger _/otherwise, I won't be able to protect him/..._

_/This dream... memories of my ancient life or not, it made me become aware of my weakness... And I must be strong... for him.../_

He turned his head in Sanzo's direction, and Hakkai followed his eyes.

Hakkai (smiling) - _/I see.../_ I understand... our enemies become increasingly stronger now that we approach our goal, ne Goku?

Goku (looking at Hakkai) - Unn...

Hakkai - then we must become stronger /_to protect the persons who are important to us/._.. mhh we should go now... (smiling) if we don't, Sanzo will be even more grumpy than he already is...

Goku (smiling) - Hai! (frowning slightly) By the way, do you know why he's been so grumpy lately?

Hakkai just smiled a little more.

Hakkai - He must have his reasons I guess... _/or should I say one special reason.../_

Then they got up and the group left, going to the west. The rest of the day occurred without any youkai appearances. When night came, they still had not found any village in the vicinity. They had nearly given up the idea of sleeping in a good bed when they saw a temple in the moutain, seemingly rather important...

Above their road, hidden in the trees of the mountain, a group of youkai looked down at them and sneered.

**OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**


	2. Attempt

**Chapter 2: "Attempt"**

They arrived in front of the Buddhist temple. In no time, they had gotten out of the car and were now staring at the massive door.

The temple seemed to be very important. It was rather big and impressive.

Goku - Whoa! It's really huge! But it's really far from any city… they must have stocks of food to stay here !

Gojyo – Monkey has no interest in life apart from his food…

Goku - And you nothing except tobacco, women and sake, erokappa!

While Goku and Gojyo were bickering, Hakkai and Sanzo were still watching the temple in front of them.

Hakkai – Have you ever heard of this temple Sanzo?

Sanzo - No… We should be careful… I have a bad feeling…

Hakkai - Unfortunately, for the moment, we don't have any other choice, we have to ask them hospitality for the night, we don't have reserves of food anymore and a good rest would be nice…

Sanzo - ... Ok, but tomorrow we leave at dawn

Then, Sanzo approached the door, but before he could put his hand on the gong, the immense door opened and a monk appeared, Sanzo moved back a little, on his guards.

The monk (smiling) - Hello, may I help you? (Then seeing Sanzo's sutra and opening his eyes wide in surprise) but… you are a Sanzo! (bowing) I am very honored!

Sanzo – We're looking for a place to spend the night…

The monk - Yes of course! You and your companions can stay in our humble temple as long as you wish!

Gojyo looked at the huge temple, sweatdropping and then looked at each other. 'Humble?'

The monk (still bowing) - It is a great honor for us! Please, enter!

Sanzo – By the way (everyone looks at him) to be clear, they are _not_ my companions, they are my ser-vants, got it?

Big and kinda uneasy silence.

Gojyo and Goku - …'

Hakkai - /_I knew he'd say that/_ (smiling with an embarrassed look while restraining two slightly irritated Gojyo and Goku) - thank you for your hospitality!

The monk (still smiling) - Follow me please.

They followed him. Sanzo was still staring at every move from the monk.

_/something's wrong here… I don't know what, but……/_

He turned his head towards the others and his eyes fell upon Goku. They stared at each other for a few seconds before looking away at the same time. Gojyo blinked.

_Gojyo - /did I dream or did I just see the great Sanzô sama… blush ?... Heehee, how interesting… Could it be because of…/_

Gojyo who was still looking at Sanzo with a astonished and amused look received a glare from this one meaning something close to what's-amusing-you-k'so-kappa-keep-smiling-with-your-goofy-face-of-yours-and-you'll-see-the-color-of-my-gun-and-the-lovely-sounds-it-can-make.

Gojyo finally looked away but not without letting escape a small laughter, which did not fail to irritate Sanzo even more.

Goku - Do you think they have some meat? Last time in the other temple they did not have any… _(the straw that breaks the camel's back... lol)_

An enormous vein made its appearance on Sanzo's face and the infamous harisen landed on the head of the monkey.

Goku - Itaiiiii! (_slightly_ outraged) What was that for?

Sanzo (frowning and ignoring Gojyo's stifled laughter) – Shaddup! Bakazaru!

The monk – Here are your rooms.

Hakkai (surprised) - Individual rooms?

The monk - yes, we have lots of room here, put yourself at ease, we will bring your meal here in a few minutes.

He bent down another time and left.

Hakkai (after a few moments of silence) – So... what do you think ?

Sanzo – We didn't see anybody except him in this temple, we should stay on our guards.

Hakkai - Hai! I agree…

Goku - Hakkai, can we practice while we're waiting for the dinner?

Hakkai (smiling) - Of course Goku…

Not so far away from there, hidden shadows were watching them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They finished their meal, and started playing cards.

Goku (sighing) – They don't have meat...

Gojyo (sighing louder) - Nor women, tobacco, or sake...

Hakkai (smiling, amused) - Maa maa, it's a temple all the same.

Sanzo - Yes but it looks like these monks are hiding something.

Gojyo (murmuring with an amused smile) – Look who's talking...

A gunshot whistled really really close to the kappa's ears.

Gojyo (irritated) - Oï! Stop taking it out on me k'so bouzu !

Sanzo (rising his gun again and shooting at random) - Urusai!

Goku looked at them with a slight surprise look.

_/since a few days, Sanzo and Gojyo squabble a lot... I wonder why.../_

He looked at his cards.

_/My training with Hakkai starts to bear fruit... but I am still far to be able to use this technique in case of attack... /_

He glanced at Sanzo who had stopped threatening the kappa to look at his cards.

_/I have to succeed... if I want to protect him... He says that he doesn't want any protection, that he's strong, and I know he is but... I want to be sure that nothing will ever happen to him... /_

Goku thought about his dream and frowned slightly.

_/I don't know who it was, but they look so alike, Sanzo and him... /_

He looked at Sanzo

_/but Gojyo's right... for once... what's important is that he's there, now, and that I can protect him... This nightmare will never come to reality, I won't allow it.../_

He lowered his eyes.

_/I can't lose him... He's my sun... and even if he doesn't feel the same... he is... the most important person to me.../_

Gojyo - Goku? Oî, Goku? Are you with us? It's not the time to daydream baka!

Goku - Ah? Yes of course!...

Gojyo – What were you dreaming of, anyway?

Blushing, Goku kept his nose in his cards. He did not dare to raise his head, fearing to meet Sanzo's eyes and blush even more if it was possible.

Goku – Huh nothing...

Later, they finally stopped playing cards but it was still too early to go to bed. Therefore Sanzo, who still had a bad feeling about the place, and the 3 youkais decided to inspect the place separately, Hakkai and Goku on one side, Sanzo and Gojyo on the other.

_Hakkai - /usually, Sanzo should have been with Goku... it is odd... it looks like that unconsciously they have been avoiding each other for several days... I don't even know if they are aware of it... I wonder whether Gojyo is not right... could it be because.../_

Hakkai stopped.

Hakkai - Goku?

Goku (stopping) - yes? Did you see something odd?

Hakkai - Mmh no... I... just wanted to ask you... Is there a problem with Sanzo?

Goku (freezing a little) - With Sanzo? (slightly embarrassed) No, why?

Hakkai – Are you sure?

Goku looked away.

Goku - ...

Hakkai approached him and smiled slightly.

Hakkai - Goku... you know that you can talk to me...

Goku (hesitating) - I know but it's not really an easy thing to say...

Hakkai - Goku _/I understand... In fact, I'm a little bit in the same situation/_ You know, I think you should talk to him about it...

Goku (embarrassed, blushing and speaking quickly) – What are you...

Hakkai - you know what I'm talking about... _/tell him... what you feel/_

Goku -... But...

Hakkai (approaching and putting a hand on his shoulder) – if you don't tell him, you'll never know, ne Goku? You wouldn't like to live with regrets ?

Goku (hesitant) - no but...

Hakkai - Then go ahead, when you're ready... and if you have a problem, I'm here, ok?

Goku (raising his head and smiling a little bit) - hai!

Hakkai (smiling) – So we have a deal... Now we should head back to our rooms...

He started walking again, followed by Goku.

Goku (pensive) - Hakkai... do you think that he could kill me for good?

Hakkai (smiling, amused) - I don't think so... (then smiling, embarrassed) but with Sanzo, nothing is certain...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_In Heaven,_

Kanzeon was looking down at the two separate groups. In fact, recently, she was watching them more as usual.

The Sanzo ikkou had fallen in a trap... but it wasn't so important. They were strong.

Nevertheless, she knew that something was going to happen soon. More important than this.

And above all, things seemed to become more interesting for her nephew.

She smiled.

Life wasn't so boring after all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_On Earth,_

In another part of the temple, Gojyo and Sanzo were also inspecting thoroughly.

_Gojyo - /This place is really odd... we didn't see a soul except the first monk... and then there's this sensation, as if somebody was watching us.../_

Gojyo – So what do you think about it?

Sanzo didn't answer him, but he was looking with scrutiny at the dark corridors, frowning.

Gojyo stopped to stare at the monk. Sanzo pretended not to notice, but as Gojyo continued to stare at him with insistence and with a slightly taunting look on his face, a vein appeared on Sanzo's face.

Sanzo - What?

Gojyo - Just one question... when did the great Sanzo-sama learn how to blush?

Sanzo – 'Ch' what are you talking about ?

Gojyo - I don't know... you tell me...

Sanzo (turning his back on him) - I don't see what you mean, and you better shup up if you want to stay alive !

Gojyo (lighting a cigarette) – So you don't remember ? Want a clue? - _/but it would be useless... you know very well what or rather whom I'm talking about.../_

Sanzo stiffened but remained quiet.

_Gojyo - /in fact, you're not so good to hide certain things... Sanzo sama/_

Gojyo (smiling lustfully and ironically) – the great and all mighty Sanzo-sama is such a shy person...

A gunshot whistled extremely close to Gojyo's head.

_Gojyo - /whoa! That wasn't far/_

Gojyo (really irritated) – Hey! Watch where you point that thing! You really are a public menace you know? You nearly killed me there!

Sanzo (irritated, a vein bulging) – 'Ch' if you didn't say bullshit all the time I could save some bullets.

Then, Sanzo started to walk again, followed by a smiling and really amused Gojyo.

_Gojyo - /what will you do now?... Run away or face the truth ?... /_

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

Finally they all met in the corridor leading to their rooms. The place was really odd but it was hard to know what was wrong. Moreover, since their meal, they had not seen anybody even though, considering the size of the temple, hundreds of people should be living here.

Sanzo - Tomorrow morning be ready, we leave before dawn.

Hakkai - Hai! Oyasumi nasai!

Each one moved towards his room.

Goku hesitated then ran after Sanzo.

Goku - Wait Sanzo! Can I speak to you?

Sanzo looked at him in the eyes. Something, an emotion seemed to flicker in his eyes but it disappeared before Goku could determine exactly what it was. Sanzo briefly hesitated then sighed.

Sanzo – Whatever... You have one minute, saru.

Goku smiled. They entered Sanzo's room, Goku closing the door behind them. Sanzo moved towards a table and took his cigarettes and his lighter. Both were still standing. Goku was watching Sanzo intensively. As usual, the monk had removed the top of his dress, revealing the thin muscles under the black top. He was beautiful, nobody could deny it. He had a natural grace in every of his movements making Goku involuntarily shiver. His fair hair and skin, visible in spite of the lack of light created as a halo of light around him, attracting Goku's eyes as a magnet. He was really like the sun... his sun... Intimidated, he looked away not to blush, even if it was difficult to see in the dark if he was actually reddening.

Sanzo was also discreetly looking at the young man. He lighted his cigarette, calming him. The fact of being alone with Gokû (something that had not occurred since a long time he realized, a little bit surprised) made him suddenly nervous...

_Sanzo - /Why?... After all, it's only a bakazaru... /_

He raised his eyes and realized that he was lying to himself. He had changed. Physically... Recently, they had bought a lot of clothes for Goku. He had grown several centimetres, even if he still remained smaller than the blond. His thin but muscular body was becoming slowly more and more elegant, the fine and delicate features of his face more mature every day. More mature in his behaviour too, even if he was still a bakazaru...

This physical change was obvious and undeniable. The proof was that in many places where they stopped in their trip, more and more... girls, seemed to be attracted to him, staring at him and giggling. He knew that the four of them weren't bad-looking, rather sexy as Gojyo would say, but seeing all these girls around the young man... that irritated him and especially... that frightened him... letting him fear that one day he would leave him for one of them. And when he realized that, it only irritated him more.

He, who had promised to himself, since his Master's death, the man he considered as his real father, that he would never let someone get close to him... He realized that he had been lying to himself. Letting Goku get closer to him, more and more, breaking his walls one by one and warming his heart.

Little by little, Sanzo was starting to consider a new possibility... But he wasn't ready... Too many bad memories, too many fears continued to haunt him...

Sanzo - What do you want?

Goku seemed nervous.

Goku - I... I wanted... to know if you were ok with the fact that I practise with Hakkai.

Sanzo (frowning) - Why wouldn't I be ok with it, saru?

Goku – It's just that... (hesitating) you seem really irrirated recently, and I wondered whether it was related...

Sanzo - Baka... I don't mind... but why do you want to learn this technique all of a sudden?

Sanzo crushed his cigarette in the ashtray. In spite of the fact that he didn't show it, Goku was really nervous. He thought about his conversation with Hakkai.

_Goku - / To tell him here, now/_

Goku -... To become stronger, because..., because...

He moved forward, so as to be face to face with Sanzo.

Sanzo - Because what?

Goku stayed silent, staring at the ground and not daring to look at the violet eyes. Sanzo could see that Goku was in conflict with himself.

Suddenly he spoke.

Goku - Sanzo... what am I... I mean... what do I represent for you?

Sanzo opened wide his eyes, not expecting such a question, but he pulled himself together quickly, dissimulating any emotion in his voice.

Sanzo (moving forward and his harisen ready to strike) - Ch' what kind of question is that bakazaru?

But there, something highly unpredictable from the point of view of Sanzo happened, disturbing him definitively. Goku had stopped the harisen before it hits its goal, catching Sanzo's wrist. He looked up at Sanzo with an intense look. Their faces were close, too close to Sanzo's taste but he didn't do anything however, hypnotized by the firm look locked on his eyes, staring at him intensively...

_Goku - /I need answers... even if I'm nothing for him, I want to hear it from his mouth.../_

Goku - do you want to know why I asked Hakkai to teach me his techniques ?

They were still staring at each other, without even blinking. The atmosphere was full of electricity and Goku felt heat gain his cheeks.

Goku - because I want... I want to be able to protect you...

Sanzo (calm but with a dangerous voice) - I don't need your protection...I can protect myself.

Sanzo thought that he should act differently. Push back this stupid and annoying monkey, hit him with his harisen, get him out of the room, to sum up, he should act as he was used to. But he didn't. He couldn't. He wasn't able to take a decision. Moreover, the saru seemed really serious and that was really disturbing him.

Goku - you say that, but... you're always the one worrying... you already saved me several times _/saved me from myself when I became seiten taisei.../_ I mean, I do care too...

Sanzo (calm but dangerous voice) – who said I cared ?

Goku stayed silent for a few seconds. They were still staring at each other, without even blinking, watching the other's reactions, trying to guess their thoughts.

Goku -... that's what I'm asking you, what do I represent for you?

Sanzo stiffened, still staring at Goku. The harisen slipped from his hand still maintained by Goku's. It fell on the ground in a deafening silence. Goku felt his heart, his body vibrate, his mind was like in fire. In Sanzo's mind, it was as if something had broken. For the first time in a long time, he was lost, completely lost, not knowing what to do. Everything had changed so much since they had started this trip... Now, he couldn't decide anymore. Everything was so confused. He had tried since the beginning to keep his distance, to maintain Goku far from him, but now... _/what should I do?.../_

Sanzo's voice was slightly trembling now, fighting to sound menacing.

Sanzo – Goku, stop...

Goku - stop what Sanzo?... I just want an answer...

Sanzo, losing his patience moved forward, making Goku move back a few steps, surprising the young man who released his wrist.

Sanzo – what do you want me to say to you? I don't know what to say to you- _/what do you want from me, Goku.../_

Goku seemed to hesitate but then moved forward, determined, until he was nose to nose with the blond, encouraged by the soft darkness infiltrating the room.

Goku (gently) - I want the truth, that's all.

Their lips were now dangerously close from Sanzo's point of view. Sanzo was holding his breath now, trying to keep his composure in spite of the acceleration of the blood in his veins, but he did not move.

_Sanzo - /you really want to make me crazy, saru.../_

Goku (whispering) - I want to know if...

Sanzo (hissing with impatience) – I told you to stop that. You don't know what you're saying _/nor what you're asking me.../_

And then, he turned his head. He seemed calm, but in reality, his inner thoughts were in great turmoil. Above all he was angry... at himself... angry of his confusion, of this weakness envading him without his knowledge.

Goku smiled, sighing with resignation, his eyes trying to hide something close to sadness.

Goku - I see...

Sanzo immediately stopped his thoughts to these words.

Sanzo (staring again at Gokû) - What do you see? _/stop looking at me with these eyes.../_

Goku (still smiling) - Nothing, it was stupid, I shouldn't have asked you._ /what was I thinking ? What did I hope?.../_ (fake cheerful voice) Forget that... well... oyasumi Sanzô!

Goku moved back a little and was going to leave when he felt a hand on his face making him look up. He opened them wide. Sanzo's face was really close to his.

Sanzo - I...

Sanzo stayed still a few seconds. Their eyes were locked on each other again and then, in less than one second, Sanzo's lips were on Goko's. The young man, completely surprised, opened even more his eyes. A hand sneaked around his waist, attracting him closer to Sanzo. Still in a state of shock he started nevertheless to kiss him back. He closed his eyes, his arms and his hands intertwining with hesitation around Sanzo's back. What had started with a timid and awkward kiss, was intensifying as the two protagonists gained in assurance, their lips and their tongues moving slowly, tenderly, caressing, demanding. Sanzo's hand was caressing softly Goku's face, unconsciously making shiver the young man. Goku could feel his face burning. It was impossible for him to have one coherent thought...

Feeling suddenly dizzy, he could have fallen if Sanzo didn't hold him tight against him, gently but firmly... Time seemed to stop... when they heard an enormous noise, stopping them dead.

Monsters had broken the door and were now in the room. Completely surprised Sanzo and Goku finally regained consciousness and counter-attacked, Sanzo with his firearm and Goku with his Nyoïbo. The monsters came from everywhere. Goku had already killed a lot of them when it happened. A monster arrived behind Sanzo and stabbed him in the back. Sanzo surprised opened wide his eyes and had only time to protest with a Ch' before falling to the ground in front of Goku's eyes.

Goku – SANZO!

Goku had to get rid of youkais remaining before being able to reach Sanzo who was inanimate on the ground. He knelt, taking Sanzo in his arms and trying to stop the haemorrhage.

Goku - SANZO! Answer me, SANZO! K' so!

Others youkais arrived at the door, a chief at their head.

Youkai – Chief, the one with the sutra is here! But there are two others that we can't control in another room over there!

Youkai chief – I see, those will stay here. Lock them up. We will come later to take the sutra.

On these words, they closed the door of the room where Goku and Sanzo were. Goku did not even have time to react, petrified to see Sanzo lose so much blood.

Goku – Stop!

_/No, no, they can't lock us up, I need to find Hakkai to heal Sanzô's wounds/_

Goku thought fast. He had to react. Tears were forming in his eyes.

Goku – Hold out, you hear me!

_/if I could use Hakkai's technique, I could save him, but there's nothing I can make... Calm down, calm down, I really need to calm down.../_

He looked around him and quickly stood up, tore off a part of one sheet of the bed and made a bandage to Sanzo.

Goku– Hold out Sanzo we will find Hakkai!

He then tried to open the door, to break it but it was too much solid.

_/K' so! I have to open it/ _

He looked at Sanzo on the ground, still unconscious.

_/ I have to find Hakkai, if I don't... Sanzo could... by my fault.../_

He clenched his teeth.

_/it's out of question/_

There weren't other exits, the window itself was too high. He turned towards the door, thinking.

_/there's only one mean... /_

Concentrating, he closed his eyes, put his hands behind him and then, a ball of energy formed between them. He projected it on the door which fell into pieces.

Goku – I did it

_/Now I need to find Hakkai/_

He went back to Sanzo, took him on his shoulders and left the room. Hearing noises he followed them and saw Hakkai and Gojyo fighting against the group of youkais who locked him and Sanzo up a few moments earlier. With softness, Goku put down Sanzo, still unconscious, against a wall in a safe corner.

Goku (smiling softly) - Hold out Sanzo!

Then he stood up and ran towards the monsters against who Hakkai and Gojjyo were fighting.

Gojyo - Where were you bakazaru?

Goku - A slight hitch, gomen. Hakkai! Sanzo is wounded!

They eliminated the monsters rather quickly (the majority thanks to Goku, the monsters being particularly strong) and Hakkai started immediately to cure Sanzô's wound under a very anxious Goku.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few moments later, Hakkai was operating on Sanzo's wound while Goku was telling them how they had been attacked by surprised (without however mentioning what had occurred right before... lol)

Gojyo – we've also been attacked by surprise. (sighing, irritated) We can never have a restfull night without deranged monsters, can't we ?

Hakkai (sighing, relieved) - The wound is closed up! I think that it will be okay now. His vital organs haven't been hurt. He's been really lucky. He lost blood, but not so much, thanks to the bandage you made to him.

Hakkai then looked at Gojyo's wound. He had a small cut at his arm. Hakkai let his hands hover above the wound, taking Gojô's arm in one hand. A few seconds after, Hakkai let go Gojyo's now healed arm, the half youkai winking at him. Hakkai smiled and then turned towards Goku.

Hakkai – don't worry, Goku. He'll be fine.

Goku (looking up at him) - thank you Hakkai. Fortunately you were there/because me I… I couldn't do anything…/

Goku's expression darkened.

Gojyo (putting an arm around his shoulders) - Hey Goku! Don't make this face! You did everything you could! You even made a ball of energy! And Sanzo is out of danger, isn't he?

Goku remained quiet.

Hakkai (Hakuryu perched on his shoulder) - I think we should leave, other youkais might come.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the Jeep, Hakkai explained him what had occurred (what the monsters had said to them before attacking them because all the bad guys always do that… lol)

Hakkai - the monks of this temple have been attacked a few weeks ago by those youkais. They stayed in the temple, using the monks as slaves. They lived with them, retained them captive, brought the spoils of their thefts in the temple... When they've known that a Sanzo and his sutra were there, they ordered the monk that we saw to lure us into their trap...

Goku (frowning) - But where were all the other monks?

Hakkai – Dead I guess... only some must have been able to run away...

Gojyo – well… We're out of this nightmare, aren't we ?

Hakkai - hai/but once more, it's only because Goku was there... He's not the only one who need to practice if we want to arrive alive at the end of this trip towards the west.../

He glanced at his rear view mirror. In the back, Goku was holding Sanzo, the head of the unconscious monk against his chest.

Goku had put his hand behind his shoulders while the other was around his chest, holding the monk tight against him.

Goku looked down at Sanzo.

_/I've been weak... forgive me Sanzo... /_

_/I have to be strong… because I refuse to lose you/_

TBC

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I'll update faster now, I think (I've been very busy lately with university)… Maybe one or two reviews would encourage me to do so… ;-)**

**The rhythm of the story is still slow, but it will improve, I swear ! ;-)**

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO


	3. After the battle

**Here's the third chapter! **

**Thanks to my reviewers and thanks to Zan! (you gave me precious advice) ;-) Thanks to my Liloo chan who corrected my mistakes in chapter two! Love you!**

**Vocabulary:**

**Ohayô (gozaimasu) : good morning**

**Daijoubu ka: are you all right?**

**Wakatta/wakarimashita: I've understood, ok**

**Gomen: sorry**

**Yokatta: I'm relieved (well it's not exactly that, but it's the idea)**

**Bôzu: monk**

**Arigatô – thank you**

**Harahetta : I'm hungry**

**Saru : monkey**

**Bakazaru : stupid monkey**

**Oyasumi (nasai) : good night**

**K'so (or kuso) : shit**

**K'so kappa : well... I think you can guess lol**

**If you have problems with other words, just ask me! ;-)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Thoughts : _/italics/_**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 3: After the battle**

Sanzo finally awoke. He slowly opened his eyes. The light in the room was bright, almost painful. Hearing a noise, he turned his head towards the left.

Hakkai was sitting on a chair, looking at him.

Hakkai - Ohayo Sanzo!

Sanzo - Hakkai? What happened?

Hakkai frowned slightly and faked to be surprised with a completely innocent look.

Hakkai – What happened? You don't remember? You fell asleep in the middle of the battle and as usual, you let us make the dirty work.

Sanzo looked quizzicaly at Hakkai, slightly surprised and irritated.

/_Now I'm sure of it, this damned kappa has a bad influence on him.../ _

Sanzo (slightly glaring at him) - Hakkai, I'm warning you...

A smile appeared on Hakkai's face but quickly faded. He seemed worried.

Hakkai – Gomen. This time, things could have gone wrong...

Sanzo rubbed his face with one hand, trying to remember.

Sanzo – What happened ?

Hakkai told him quickly how he had been stabbed, how Goku using the technique of the ki had managed to join them and had helped them to eliminate the monsters whereas Gojyo and him were in a difficult situation.

Sanzo stayed silent. He finally remembered the attack of youkais, how he had been unable to contain them and how everything had gone black in an instant... He could also remember what had occurred right before that... Sanzo looked with hesitation around him. Hakkai stopped talking and observed him.

Hakkai (smiling) - If you're looking for Goku, I sent him with Gojyo to buy groceries. I think he needed to go out for some fresh air. - / _in fact, he was too anxious for you.../_

Sanzo (looking away) – I wasn't...

Hakkai (smiling and cutting him short) - rest Sanzo, if you don't want to be a weight for us!

A vein appeared on Sanzo's forehead.

Sanzo - Hakkai I warn you...

Hakkai (cutting him short again, looking down with a serious glance) - yes I know, I shouldn't say that... in fact yesterday, we all were burdens to Goku...

Sanzo looked at him.

Hakkai - if he had not intervened, I don't know what would have happened. (laughing uneasily) I guess we need training... We're becoming lazy.

Sanzo stayed silent once again. Hakkai was right. They needed to become stronger.

Hakkai stood up.

Hakkai – You must rest... (frowning) and please don't get up, the doctor strictly prohibited it. I'll say to Gojyo and Goku that you are awake... Do you have something to tell them ?

Sanzô seemed a little bit embarrassed. Hakkai blinked, astonished. He had expected him to answer immediately by a negative response, maybe also curse the 'two idiots', but he didn't expected that. The man was generally difficult to read and it was rare to see him expressing his emotions, even if it was really dim.

Hakkai- Sanzo, daijoubu ka?

Pulling himself together, Sanzo turned his back to Hakkai and looked at the wall.

Sanzo - tell them - /_tell him_/- ... that... I'm okay...

Hakkai opened wide his eyes and smiled slightly.

Hakkai - wakatta... oh... by the way...

Sanzo (looking at Hakkai) - what?

Hakkai (smiling, embarrassed) – I think you should prepare a sermon...

Sanzo (blinking) – What do you mean?

Hakkai (still smiling) - /_He's going to be mad_/ Well you see… yesterday after the battle, we found another Buddhist temple. And... we were in a very bad shape, particularly you, and they took good care of us... Then...

Sanzo (tense) - /_don't tell me they_…/...Then what?

Hakkai rubbed his head, smiling with embarrassment and heading discreetly for the door.

Hakkai - we promised them that you would make a sermon to thank them as soon as you would feel better!

Sanzo (a vein pulsing in his temple)- _/I can't believe it…/_ You...!

Hakkai (_closing the door behind him_) - I'll see you later!

Sanzo raised his eyes. He clenched his teetk.

_/What a bunch of complete morons… I'll kill them, all of them. I swear they'll have a painful death./_

He closed his eyes, thinking about what Hakkai had just told him.

He was right. Since a few weeks, they'd had difficulties to beat their ennemies... except Goku...

_Goku_...

He opened his eyes. He remembered what had occurred the day before, just before the attack. He mentally relived the scene. He and Goku... He shivered. He could remember the sweet taste of his lips on his own, the soft skin of his face and his delicate scent.

"_what's wrong with me?..."_

He stared at the ceiling above him. Now that he thought about it, the monkey hadn't rejected him. However, he didn't know what to think about it... so how could he know what a bakazaru could thought?... He turned his head, looking at the light which passed through the white curtains of the window. His blond hair was scattered on the pillow.

He had acted on impulse. Goku wanted answers to his questions and he hadn't been able to formulate some with words.

He frowned slightly.

_/him and his questions/_

_Flash back:_

_Goku - what do I represent for you?_

Sanzo could not how answer such a question. Perhaps because it was too direct... and implied a direct answer. Something that he was not able to give now. Because he needed time. Because he was kinda afraid. Afraid of losing somebody who was important to him... He extended his hand towards the light.

"_What must I do now?"_

How react now in front of the saru? What could he tell him? Because he was certainly going to question him sooner or later... Sanzo tried to gather his wits to find a solution but his thoughts were confused.

His eyes were closing again, softly, unable to fight against the tiredness still present and Sanzo sank into sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gojyo and Goku opened the door and entered in the central room of the wing that the monks had let them for the night. They were loaded down with provisions.

Gojyo - Finally! Cigarettes and alcohol!

Goku - Hakkai! We found everything! I think we have stocks for at least two weeks!

Gojyo (raising his eyebrows) – You're kidding, right? At the rate you wolf down food? At best for two days, monkey!

Goku – What?

Gojyo – Wanna bet?

Goku was about to answer when Hakkai intervened.

Hakkai - Maa maa... don't make too much noise if you don't want to irritate Sanzo.

Goku (calming down instantaneously and slightly opening his eyes) – He woke up?

Hakkai (smiling) - Yes and he's fine. I think it's better to let him rest. He'll feel better in no time.

Goku (letting out a discrete sigh and murmuring) - Yokatta...

Hakkai (smiling) – don't worry

Gojyo – Yeah, let this monk sleep (muttering) it will save us some bullets

Hakkai chuckled but Goku remained silent

Hakkai looked at him. He knew he was missing a thing. First Sanzo, and then Goku.

Gojyo - Oï saru, do you want to train after lunch?

Goku - Don't call me... (surprised) what?

Gojyo – I guess a little bit of training wouldn't be bad...

Goku (looking closely at Gojyo) - ok... ok of course!

Gojyo (smiling again) - But for the moment let's eat, and don't forget to save some food for the others saru!

Goku - mhh? What?... (realizing what Gojyo had just said) you can speak erokappa!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few moments later, after lunch, Gojyo and Goku moved towards the door to go outside to train. Goku stopped in front of the door of Sanzo's room. He seemed to be in deep reflection..

Hakkai - Goku?

Goku (lowering his head and clenching his fists) - Hakkai... can you show me... your technique... to cure...

Hakkai - Of course... Goku?

Goku - Hai?

Hakkai – Don't worry too much about him, he is strong you know...

Goku - I know but...

_/this dream... I can't help me but think that it could happen... It seemed so real to me./_

Hakkai (smiling) - Wakarimashita... oh and by the way...

Goku raised his head to look at him.

Hakkai (innocent look) – Please try to spare Gojyo, he _might_ be necessary for us to continue our trip.

Goku (smiling) – Ok, I'll try!

Gojyo (a large vein appearing on his forehead) - Oï Hakkai, I thought you were on my side! And saru, don't think you'll get away so easily, I warn you, you're going to suffer!

Goku (heading towards the door, defying him) – As if you were able to touch me! You are so slow that it's not going to happen soon erokappa!

Gojyo (many veins appearing) – You little...

Gojyo and Goku left, still quarelling.

_Hakkai (sweatdropping) - /They'll never stop... but I guess it's okay.../_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was late. Gojyo and Goku had returned since a few hours from their training. Gojyo was rather exhausted. They had eaten their dinner, once more without Sanzo. Hakkai had prepared him something to eat, but apparently Sanzo hadn't awaken since the other time, his meal remaining intact. The 3 played cards in the common part of the wing for a while and then decided to go to bed.

But Goku couldn't sleep. It was the first time since it had happened that he could really quietly think about it. Sanzo stabbed ... Sanzo kissing him... Well, even if he hadn't had time to think about the reasons behind his action, he couldn't say that he hadn't think about the kiss. It was quite the opposite. He had relived it again and again. The delicate touch of Sanzo's lips, his arms around him, his hand on his face and all these emotions overwhelming him.

At the memory, he blushed a little and touched his mouth with the tips of his fingers. He hadn't expected it.

"_Why ? What do I represent for you, Sanzo?"_

He didn't know how to react now and anticipated the moment when he would be face to face with Sanzo.

Goku got up, his thoughts on Sanzo, and he left the room. Arrived in the common part of the wing, he glanced at the door of Sanzo's room. Pensive, he sat down on the sofa and laid down, still looking at the door.

He suddenly felt reassured. If they were attacked... he could protect him...

And little by little, he sank into a refreshing sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hakkai had seen Goku leave the room and was ready to follow him when he was stopped by a hand around his wrist.

Gojyo – Don't...

Hakkai - But Gojyo... I think he has a problem

Gojyo – Yes, I know... he's preoccupied by something. This afternoon when we were training he seemed to be miles away, (muttering) despite that he beat me easily... I'm pretty certain that that has something to do with our adored and venerated corrupted monk.

Hakkai – so you noticed too... (pensive) I think that he is really afraid that something could happen to him... I think that that has something to do with his dreams...

Gojyo – Do you believe that these dreams could have a significance?

Hakkai - Who knows... I have a nasty feeling...

Gojyo (smiling and putting an arm around Hakkai's neck) - you know, you may be a lucky man but as a fortune teller, I'm sure you're not worth a penny...

Hakkai (smiling) - At least I _am_ lucky, _me_...

Gojyo (vein pulsating) – Hey! What do you mean by that? _/decidedly, I think that this depraved monk has a really bad influence on him.../_

Hakkai (innocently smiling) – Nothing. Oyasumi nasai Gojô!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sanzo awoke and turned his head. It was dark. He sat down and put his hands over his face.

_/I must have slept all day.../_

He glanced at the table and noticed the meal on the table.

_/Certainly Hakkai/ _

A few moments later, he had eaten and taken a shower in the bathroom attached to the room. Once dressed of his jeans and his black top (conscientiously washed apparently), he automatically sought his lighter and his cigarettes. But when he tried to light one of them, the lighter did not work, irritating the monk. He really needed a cigarette. _Badly_. One solution remained. Take the lighter of this idiot of kappa.

Everyone should be sleeping at this hour. He certainly wouldn't see an irritated Gojyo... or Goku... He opened the door of his room. The place was dark. There was a big room with several doors.

"_Where can they be?"_

Suddenly he heard a noise and saw a movement a few meters in front of him. He freezed. Gokû was lying on a sofa. He observed him during a few seconds, motionless, holding his breath, wondering whether he was awake or not.

No. He was sleeping. After all it was predictable. This bakazaru could sleep through a raging storm without any problem.

Relaxing, he slowly approached the sofa and knelt, so as to be face to face with Goku.

Goku seemed to be dreaming. His eyes were moving fast under his eyelids. Sanzo looked closely at him.

_/Flash back/_

_Goku - what I represent for you?_

Sanzo's face softened. He thought about all the times when Goku had wanted to obtain answers from him. And he had always avoided to provide him direct answers... always showing only seldom signs of affection. It was difficult for him to show them and that had already played tricks on him... like this time with Homura. But yesterday, he had not thought about the consequences and he had shown him what he wasn't able to express in words. Something, perhaps the determination in Goku's eyes, or perhaps his own weakness had pushed him for the first time to show what he felt, this feeling, even if he was afraid.

Yeah, he was afraid. The word kept invading his thoughts. Sanzo was admitting it, little by little. In fact, he felt trapped. Since the tragic death of his Master, his father, he had promised to himself that he would never get attached to anyone else.

Getting closer to Goku meant risk to see the tragedy repeat itself. But after all wasn't it already too late? He knew he had been lying to himself, desesperately trying to believe that this feeling wasn't there, that he didn't hear this tedious voice in his head.

He smiled at the thought. Goku seemed to become agitated in his sleep, as if the dream was changing into a nightmare. He murmured. Sanzo leaned slightly to hear.

Goku - Konzen...

Sanzo raised his head slightly, looking at Goku's face. He put with hesitation and gently a hand on the Goku's head, his thumb caressing softly his forehead.

After a few moments Goku seemed to calm down.

_/Konzen.../_

He remembered this name. This damned goddess and even Homura had called him like that

_/I wonder what they meant... and who was this guy anyway?_

He had never really thought about it. After all, it wasn't so important.

But the fact that the saru was dreaming of that... Unconsciously he was a little jealous of this Konzen that Goku called in his sleep. Sanzo was still caressing Goku's face when after a short hesitation he stopped his gesture without removing his hand. For the second time in less than two days his lips slowly came to capture Goku's in a kiss, short but soft. Then he raised a little his head, staring at the face at a few centimetres from his. Perhaps he had doubts. But somehow... the sight of this saru managed to reassure him. The future was uncertain, but he started to believe in it and maybe that one day, his fears could leave him...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_In Heaven,_

Kanzeon Bosatsu at Nataku's sides was watching the scene. She leaned on the chair where was sitting the silent and motionless Nataku.

Kanzeon - well it was about time!

Jiroushin - what do you mean?

Kanzeon (raising her voice) - my dear Konzen starts to believe in it (her tone softened) It was just a question of time, anyway.

Jiroushin (feeling lost) - what do you mean?

Kanzeon (pensive) - since this boy arrived in Heaven... it was obvious...

_/Only him could do that.../_

Kanzeon - I just hope that my dear nephew will finally open his eyes! If he doesn't, I'll be obliged to intervene!

Jiroushin (starting to panic) - but we cannot intervene, it's against the rules!

Kanzeon (smiling slyly) - if I have to, I'll do it!

Jiroushin (sweatdropping) – Kanzeon Bosatsu sama...

They continued to argue.

Neither of them noticed what happened.

For the first time in hundreds of years, eyelids had flickered and something had briefly glinted in two golden eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_On Earth,_

At the same time, Sanzo stood up and sneezed. He went to take a blanket in his room, put on his white dress of monk and then came again at Goku' side to cover him with the blanket, his hand touching briefly but gently his face in the process. He wasn't sleepy and had given up the idea to take Gojyo's lighter... for the moment...

He sat on a chair at the table, at less than one meter of the sofa and started to observe Goku.

_/I still don't know what I'm supposed to do... Koumyou.../_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hakkai awoke and looked at the hour. It was still too early to get up, or at least to awake the others. But he knew that Sanzo would certainly like to leave immediately.

Even convalescent, he didn't allow respite, neither for him, nor for the others...

Hakkai got up, glancing quickly at Gojyo who was slightly whirring. Hakkai smiled.

He went out of the room without making any noise, entering the common part of the wing. What he saw made him open wide his eyes. Sanzo was sitting on a chair, his head on his crossed arms on the table turned in direction of the sofa where Goku was sleeping soundly, wrapped in a blanket he didn't remember to have seen him take.

_/ Which means that.../_

He glanced at Sanzo and smiled.

_/yare yare... if I had expected that/ _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sanzo felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him. He opened slowly and with difficulty his eyes, dazzled by the morning light, grumpy and with a slightly irritated voice

Sanzo - Nan da?

Hakkai (smiling) - ohayo Sanzo. Glad to see that you are in a good mood!

Sanzo - tch'

He straightened up on his chair. Then he glanced around him, remembering how he had arrived there, before turning his head towards the sofa where Goku was still sleeping. Hakkai glanced discreetly at him. Sanzo seemed to notice it because his eyes quickly came back on Hakkai. This last acted as if he hadn't noticed.

Sanzo – We're leaving. Now.

Hakkai - hai, I'm going to wake up Gojyo. Can you wake up Goku?

Sanzo - mhpff'

Hakkai (smiling) – arigatou!

Then he left. Sanzo looked again at Goku.

_/if things were immutable, the world would be a tedious place/ _

He stood up and approached the sofa. He extended his arm to gently clutch the shoulder of the young man.

_/I guess certain things can change/ _

He shook Goku slightly, this one murmured something incomprehensible before half-getting up, straightening his back, eyes closed.

Goku - Harahetta!

_/and other things will never change.. and it's all right./_

The harisen landed on Goku's head. This one opened wide his eyes, surprised more than anything else, not completely awake. He looked up to see an apparently grumpy Sanzo.

Goku – but... what was that for? I didn't do anything!

Sanzo – precisely monkey! We leave in 10 minutes! Get up!

The monk quickly turned his back to him, moving towards his room, avoiding voluntarily to look directly at the golden eyes.

Then suddenly he felt a hand grabbing his sleeve. Goku had quickly gotten up.

Goku (worried) - Sanzo... daijoubu ka?

Goku could not see it, but Sanzo's face was indecisive.

He answered however after a few moments – it's okay...

Not finding anything to add he remained silent. Goku hesitated

Goku - I wondered... for yesterday...

Sanzo cut him short with a calm and neutral voice.

Sanzo - not now... later.

Goku smiled slightly at this answer. He could still hope...

Sanzo (with his usual irritated voice) – We leave so hurry up if you don't want to stay here.

Goku - Huh?... Oh yes... ok

Sanzo entered his room. Goku was ready to go to his room too when he noticed the blanket on the sofa. He blinked.

_/I didn't take any blanket with me.../ _

At this moment, Hakkai entered the room, bringing with him their bags (and stocks of food)

Goku - Hakkai, is it you who gave me this blanket?

Hakkai (blinking then smiling slightly) - no... (adding, winking) nor Gojyo if you want my opinion

Goku - oh...

_/so that means that... Sanzo.../_

Goku blushed.

_/but why? Why did he.../_

Hakkai looked at him, an amused smile on his lips then his expression changed, slightly worried

Hakkai - Goku we should hurry, if we don't...

Goku - huh? What do you mean?

Hakkai - well... (smiling, embarrassed) if we don't we could have serious problems!

Goku (lost) - eh?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few hours later, they were in the jeep, fearing the consequences of the quiet anger of a really really exasperated Sanzo who was still clenching his teeth. Indeed, in spite of their haste and the early hour, they had not been able to escape from the monks and thus... as promised, Sanzo had had to make a _long_ sermon... a _too_ _long_ sermon.. the monks clinging desesperately on him to make him stay longer.

They had finally escaped them, Sanzo remaining dangerously quiet for a long moment, trying to control his growing anger, when finally he broke the silence.

Sanzo (an enormous vein pulsing) – now listen to me you morons. The NEXT time that you make this kind of promise behind my back, I KILL you for good, GOT IT?

At these words, Gojyo who had tried since they had left to retain his laughter _(a laughter that had started at the sight of Sanzo's horrified face when he had opened the door and seen several hundreds of monks awaiting for him behind it to do his sermon)_ bursted out laughing. Immediately, it was followed by several gunshots whistling very close to the kappa's ears

Gojyo - Oï but stop Sanzo! I have nothing to do with that!

Sanzi – 'tch' Are you making fun of me?

Gojyo – the sermon wasn't my idea! It's the saru's fault!

Goku (outraged) – WHAT? That was YOUR idea erokappa! You said it would be fun!

Gojyo and Goku continued to quarrel on whose fault it was until that Sanzo turned round to hit them several times on their heads, louder and louder each time.

Sanzo - URUSEE!

Hakkai (smiling) - Maa maa, you shouldn't...

Then suddenly, he violently applied the brakes, sending Goku forwards and sending Gojyo's head on Hakkai's seat.

Gojyo (rubbing his head) – Argh! That hurts! Why did you do that? Let us know when you want to do something like this!

Goku raised his head which had involuntarily fallen on Sanzo's shoulder, his face touching his neck and his hands now on Sanzo's waist. They stared at each other, realizing that instinctively, one of Sanzo's arm had slipped around Goku's waist while his other hand had grabbed the seat, preventing both of them from falling out of the car.

They stared intensely at each other for a few seconds before regaining their composure letting the other go, slightly blushing. Sanzo and Goku turned to Hakkai and Gojyo. These ones weren't paying attention at all to them and were looking mesmerized right in front of them.

Sanzo – what's happening?

Hakkai - I don't have the slightest idea.

Goku and Sanzo turned.

What Sanzo saw left him speechless.

TBC

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**You want to know what they've seen? When Nataku is going to wake up? What Gokû's dreaming of? What Kanzeon's going to do? What will happen between Sanzô and Gokû? When Gokû's going to remember his past?**

**Next chapter: serious things finally begin with the apparition of Gôjun, the bet between Gojô and Hakkai.**

**Want to know what's going to happen?**

**Please review! ;-)**

**Corrections are more than welcomed!**


	4. A new adversary

**Here I am. Long time no see. I'm really sorry about that, but I've been quite busy lately. Here's the fourth chapter. Interesting things are finally going to start for the main plot of this fic.**

**Thanks for your reviews. A special thanks to my little Liloo chan (who helps me to correct my chapters :-) and to my little Baka Saru who just finished her baccalauréat.**

**OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

**Kekkai: circle of energy made to protect a place... if someone has a better definition for it... You can find some kekkai in Gensômaden Saiyûki volume 8 I think and in X1999 (CLAMP). Do you know other series where you can find some?**

**Wakatta/wakarimashita: understood**

**OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

**Chapter 4: A new adversary**

Sanzo blinked.

"_What the hell is this place?"_

The four astonished men looked at what was in front of them, at only one meter. They remained quiet for a moment.

Hakkai (smiling) - Well! That's a good thing that I saw it in time. One second later and we'd have been like mashed potatoes.

Gojyo (leaning towards Hakkai) – But... don't tell me you hadn't seen it! Are you blind? How could you miss that? It's huge!

Hakkai (calm and serious) - The problem is that it has appeared suddenly, as if it had popped from nowhere. I only had time to prevent us to crash onto it.

Gojyo (eyes widening) - Popped? (arching an eyebrow) How such a thing could pop in the middle of nowhere? And so quickly?

Hakkai (examining their map) - That should be mentioned on the map, but there's nothing... it's odd... Sanzo what do you think about it? Did you hear of that place?

Sanzo was still looking at the strange building in front of them, pensive.

_Sanzo - / I don't know why, but I'm sure it's a trap... as if someone was waiting for us.../_

Hakkai - Sanzo?

Sanzo - No, never heard of it.

In front of them was something close to some sort of temple, strangely built where the road was, completely cutting the way. At each side, a thick and dense forest was hiding the long walls.

But what was strange was how and why a temple could have been built here, and why they couldn't see it at only a few meters away.

Worse, now it was certainly impossible to continue by this way, except if they ventured in the forest, without the car, something that didn't please the monk.

Sanzo – We can't go by there, find another way Hakkai.

Gojyo - What? Are you insane? We drove too many hours without even a break, we didn't see another path and you would want us to go the way back? I'm sure we can cross this temple. It's the only way. And it can't be worse than the temple filled with monsters of the other day (then smiling slyly) . Or maybe you're just afraid to have to make another sermon, Sanzo sama.

A click' coming from a well-known Smith and Wesson was heard. Sanzo glared at the kappa, completely fuming.

Gojyo (sweatdropping and raising his hands in defense) – Just kidding...

Hakkai - I think Sanzo is right... it seems to be a trap. We should seek another way but...

Goku – But what?

Hakkai – Don't you think it's odd that none of us could see it only a few meters away from it?

Goku – Yeah but... what do you mean?

Sanzo – It's certainly a kekkai

Goku (looking at Sanzo) – A kekkai? Like the last time?

Sanzo nodded.

Sanzo - This place must be protected by a powerful kekkai. That's why we couldn't see it before entering the kekkai.

Gojyo - A kekkai? And how can we break it?

They remained silent during a short moment.

Hakkai (smiling) - Sanzo, are you thinking about what I'm thinking?

Sanzo (sighing) - To break a kekkai like this one, there's only one solution...

Goku blinked then started to panick when he realized what they wanted to do.

Goku – You're kidding, right? There's no way I do THAT once again!

Gojyo (lost) – What are you talking about? (1)

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

Gojyo had collapsed on the ground, laughing his head off since at least fifteen minutes. Hakkai was just smiling, amused by the scene in front of them.

Goku (reddening) - stop laughing erokappa! (with these words the laughter of Gojô redoubled)

Sanzo - Goku stop moving!

The only solution to break a kekkai that Sanzo, Goku and Hakkai had already tested, consisted in using the tantras to cross the kekkai in order to break it by carrying the tantras on the body... and so, to write them on the skin.

Goku being the smallest of the group (even if he had grown recently), and Sanzo being the only one knowing how to write the Scriptures, Sanzo was thus for the second time writing them on Goku's skin.

Sat cross-legged and his chest naked, Goku was fixing the ground while Sanzo sitting behind him was writing on his back. Goku blushed in spite of him. To some extent because of the embarrassing situation (to write on somebody wasn't so common after all), also because of Gojyo who couldn't stop laughing but especially because of Sanzo's hands brushing against his skin, exerting a soft and light pressure. It was hard for him to stop the shivers running through his body.

The last time that this situation had occurred, he hadn't been so nervous... but things were a little bit different now... in particular since two days.

Gojyo's laughter seemed now to decrease a little and he started to talk with Hakkai, his attention seeming to be diverted from Goku. The two of them were sitting in the middle of the road, several meters from them, next to the Jeep, while Sanzo and Goku were on the grass. They were to far for him to hear them. In any case, they didn't seem to pay attention to them. Goku sighed slightly, his mind concentrating on Sanzo's hands still on his back. He closed his eyes.

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

Hakkai (smiling) – You're not very nice with him.

Gojyo (smirking) – Well, he's not very lucky, is he?

Hakkai (amused) - I think that it doesn't displease him as much as you may think...

Gojyo looked at him - What do you think exactly?

Hakkai (smiling) - I think that Sanzo could really kill you if you keep on making certain allusions...

Gojyo - Ah? Do you think so?

Gojyo looked away a moment.

Gojyo - And I thought that you hadn't noticed.

Hakkai let escape a small laughter.

Hakkai - Quite the contrary... I supervise you, just to make sure you don't say too many things because... that would annoy me if Sanzo killed you.

Hakkai threw an enigmatic glance at him. Gojyo opened his eyes wide.

_/Why is he looking at me like that? As if he.../_

He shook his head to dismiss the strange idea.

Hakkai – Gojyo, are you alright?

Gojyo – Yes, don't worry...

They stayed silent one moment, observing Sanzo and Goku.

Gojyo – we could make bets, don't you think?

Hakkai (surprised) - what?

Gojyo (looking at him and then at the two young men) – bets on them.

Hakkai blinked, still surprised, then he smiled, amused.

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

Goku glanced at Sanzo who was still writing on his back, just above his kidneys. Sanzo noticed it.

Sanzo - look in front of you and don't move!

Goku obeyed, slightly blushing. He really tried to stay still whereas Sanzo's left hand was on his skin to stabilize it as the right one was writing on it.

He closed his eyes.

_/His hands are soft./ _

Suddenly, to the great disappointment of Goku, the pressure exerted on his back stopped.

Sanzo was standing.

Sanzo – Get up.

Goku got up and was surprised when Sanzo took his arm. Goku looked at the hand on his arm. He realized that it was to continue to write the tantras. Goku raised his head slightly, throwing from time to time a glance towards Sanzo. This one was apparently concentrated on what he was writing.

Indeed, Sanzo was trying hard to remain concentrated but it happened to be more difficult than he thought it would be. Hard not to be distracted by the skin that his hands were softly brushing. Moreover, Goku didn't stop looking at him when he thought Sanzo didn't pay attention. The monk was trying nevertheless to appear calm. He finished to write on his two arms. He put a hand on Goku's shoulder, came closer to him to continue more easily to write on the young man's chest, avoiding voluntarily Goku's eyes. They were close, too close, like the other evening. The difference was that with the two other idiots in the vicinity, he wouldn't do anything stupid. He had acted impulsively the first time... well... a little like yesterday evening too. It irritated him. He had lost control on himself. And this kind of situation wouldn't arrange things! But on the other side... he had started to admit this loss of control. Something that didn't look like him at all.

He leaned a little to write with more facility just above Goku's belly. The simple fact of brushing the skin of the young man was really disturbing him, even if his face didn't show anything. He finally glanced at Goku. Their eyes met. The pencil stopped.

Goku had felt his heart accelerate involuntarily when the man had approached him, put a hand on his shoulder then leaned little by little while he was writing.

When their faces were on the same level, their glances met and their eyes stayed intensely locked on each other. Their faces were close. Remembering the scene two days ago, Goku reddened slightly but he didn't move. Sanzo straightened up. His hand left his shoulder to go under Goku's chin, raising it slightly.

Their eyes were still on each other, their faces still closer than ever. Then Sanzo wrote (Goku had almost forgotten the pencil...) the last tantras on one of his cheeks. Releasing his chin but still staring at him, Sanzo spoke with a calm and neutral voice.

Sanzo – It's finished, let's go.

Then he turned in direction of the others. Goku released the breath he had held unconsciously and remained pensive.

_/His eyes... I wonder what he was thinking about... His face was so serious... after all... perhaps that it didn't mean anything for him, this kiss... but then why?... /_

Hakkai - Goku!

Goku ran towards them. He looked at Gojyo who was looking at him curiously.

Goku - what?

Gojyo - nothing... (then smiling ironically) That suits you, we should daub you more often!

Goku (irritated) – Shut up erokappa!

He tried to give him a slight punch but Gojyo to his great surprise dodged it in order to whisper to him, smiling, so that only him could hear him.

Gojyo – you made a big hit, saru.

Goku opened wide his eyes.

Goku - What? What are you talking about?

Gojyo didn't answer but continued to smile.

Sanzo and Hakkai for their part, were looking at the temple.

Hakkai – There's something different about this place... I don't feel any evil energy.

Sanzo - I don't know what it is and I don't want to stay here long enough to discover it. Goku, go ahead.

Goku – Yeah, ok.

He went to the opposite direction, from where they were coming from. The kekkai should be at only a few meters from the Jeep. In theory, he should be able to cross the kekkai and find behind what maintained it in order to destroy it. He continued to go right in front of him but a few seconds later, he was face to face with Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo.

Goku – It didn't work?

Hakkai (worried) - Apparently not.

All looked at Sanzo.

Gojyo (approaching Sanzô) – Are you sure that you didn't make any mistakes in your scribbles? (then he added in a very low voice, approaching behind him and smiling slyly) maybe something or rather someone distracted you?

Gunshots whistled in the air.

Sanzo (a large vein appearing on his face) – You're the only mistake here, die!

He pointed his gun at the kappa once again. Hakkai intervened.

Hakkai (smiling) - Maa maa! That's not worth it. It wouldn't be painful enough. Save your bullets.

Gojyo (vein pumping) – Hey what do you mean by not "painful enough"?

Goku – Why didn't it work?

Sanzo (pensive) – It's not an ordinary kekkai. I don't think that a demon made it.

Goku (putting on again his Tee-shirt and his armour) – Who else could have made it?

Sanzo looked at the temple - I think the ones who made it are there. If we want to leave this place, we have to go by there.

They all looked at the door. Hakkai called Hakuryu who changed into his dragon form and came on his shoulder. They approached the door, heard it creak, as if a key had been activated.

The door was open. The wind was whistling, entering the strange place.

Hakkai - I think that someone is expecting us.

They looked at each other. Then by a mutual and quiet agreement, they passed the door.

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

The place was seemingly calm. It was rather dark inside. After a few moments their eyes adapted themselves, letting them observe their surroundings. Then suddenly a great noise behind them made them turn over. The same noise as if a key had been used. The problem was, there was no key in sight. The door was now closed. They were locked inside.

Hakkai - at least we know that we can't leave by this door.

Gojyo – yeah, we have to find another exit (putting his arms behind his head and observing the room in front of them) where do you want to start?

The room seemed to be a central room, with at least ten doors.

Hakkai – well we have the choice. A preference?

Goku (serious and wary) – you should be careful, this place looks like a labyrinth. And... there is something strange. There's someone spying on us.

The others looked at him.

_Hakkai - /Goku seems really tense.../_

Hakkai glanced at Sanzo who was between him and Goku. The monk was also watching with attention the room. None of them dared to move.

_Hakkai - /I see that I'm not the only one to have a really bad feeling/_

Suddenly a sinister laughter could be heard and a man who was in a dark corner of the room moved forward.

_Goku - /Why didn't I feel his presence?... /_

He glanced at his companions. Considering their expression they had not noticed him either. Goku looked with mistrust at the man. This one stopped, half lit by a weak ray of light. He looked at Gojyo.

Man - You don't seem to recognize me general Kenren. (looking at Hakkai, Sanzo then Goku). Always the four of you together I see... marshal Tenpou... Konzen Douji... and (looking intensely at Goku, stressing on his name) Son Goku.

Gojyo (with a serious and dangerously calm voice) - You got the wrong guy, my name is Gojyo, Sa Gojyo

_Hakkai - /still those names... our former lives? This man seems to know what he says... if it is true... something tells me that we weren't in good terms with him.../_

Hakkai (serious and wary) - Sumimasen, but what do you want from us?

Man (smiling dangerously and speaking louder) - what I want? You ask it to me? You can't remember, can you? Not even you Son Goku? (he suddenly looked at Goku)

The atmosphere became heavy. Goku remained quiet. He looked at the man intensely. He knew he had already met him. He also knew that he had to be wary with him. It was as if a memory was fighting to surface to his conscience.

Goku (strangely calm and serious) – You're a god... Go... Goujun, isn't it?

The others glanced at him, clearly surprised.

Sanzo's eyes returned on the man.

_Sanzo - /what? How could he know?.../_

Goujun – I knew that soon or later you would remember your past, Son Goku. Yes, I am Goujun. We all met once, remember?

Gojyo (wary) – sorry but I don't remember to have ever seen you...

Goujun - oh yes, we have already met. For my part, I didn't forget you, general Kenren. And it is time to pay for your impertinence. You won't be in my way twice.

He suddenly attacked Gojyo who, surprised, didn't have time to react. Fortunately Goujun was intercepted by Goku who stopped him with his nyoïbo. The god seemed surprised. Everything had happened really quickly. Goku looked at his enemy with an contained anger. He spoke up with a calm voice.

Goku – Do that again and I send you in hell.

The god looked at him. The young man seemed determined and serious.

Goujun – you've changed Son Goku, you've gained in force, but this time too you won't be able to prevent it, I'll make you pay for what you did to me. You will never finish your little trip so that you won't be able to put your nose in something that is none of your business. I'll kill you first this time!

Goujun turned his head and shouted.

Goujun – Kill them!

Sanzo and the others looked motionless at their enemies. Ten men, some gods certainly, were moving towards them, weapons in hands. They attacked Sanzo, Hakkai and Goku. Goku pushed back the god and attacked one of the men who was targetting Sanzo. Hakkai and Gojyo were pushed aside in the left corner, Gojyo with his weapon and Hakkai maintaining a shield. Sanzo and Goku had had to move towards the right corner. All of them were encircled. The gods hesitated to attack Goku. Sanzo used this moment to shout to Hakkai.

Sanzo - Hakkai, we kill these idiots, we find a way out of this fucking place and we meet outside, ok?

Hakkai (concentrated on his shield) – Wakarimashita, Sanzo.

Gojyo - What? But...

Hakkai - Gojyo! It's not the moment to discuss.

Gojyo -... ok! (he opened a door behind them)

Hakkai maintained his shield and as against Shien, created a ball of energy that he sent towards the gods. These ones were not harmed but were however blinded for a few seconds during which Hakkai and Gojô escaped by the door. A part of the gods ran after them once they recovered their sight.

Sanzo (opening a door behind them and raising his gun in direction of their attackers) - Goku, at my signal...

Goku – Wakatta.

Sanzo fired several gunshots. The gods didn't move. The balls didn't even touch them.

Sanzo – Fuck!

Goku made a decision. He made disappear his nyôibo. The surprised gods looked at him, not daring to attack him immediately.

Sanzo - What are you doing?

Goku (still staring at the gods in front of him) - Trust me.

He concentrated and soon a ball of energy formed in his hands. The ball was growing bigger and bigger. Then Goku raised his eyes, and then launched it in several directions. The gods who thought they'd be blinded for a short time didn't move, only protecting their eyes like for Hakkai's ball, but at their surprise, the ball did touch them, wounding several gods. In the confusion, Goku turned towards Sanzo.

This one was looking at him, his eyes wide open. He was clearly surprised. Gokû could have smiled if the situation wasn't so critical.

Goku - Sanzo!

Sanzo - ikuzo!

They left by the door, closing it behind them and running, hearing the furious god thunder after his servants.

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

It had been several minutes since they had escaped, running through the corridors. There were doors and rooms everywhere. A real labyrinth. If it was hard for the gods to find them, it would be also hard for them to find a way out.

They stopped, entering a room. They were breathing hard. Sanzo rested his head against a wall, breathing deeply, closing his eyes. Goku, his hands on his knees, also tried to breathe normally. Sanzo opened his eyes. The room was empty. The same weak light reached them of small windows to the top of the walls which were themselves very high. Several moments passed.

_Sanzo - /Who was this guy? And how did Goku knew he was a god and how the hell did he know his name?.../_

He thought about the scene. The last time that Goku had used his ki, Sanzo had been unconscious. He had to admit that his technique was really impressive... His energy was even stronger than Hakkai's...

_Sanzo - /But... it's only the second time that he uses it.../ _

Goku - I think that we've shaken them off... for the moment... Who were these men?

Sanzo finally straightened up, detaching his head from the wall. He looked accusingly at Gokû

Sanzo - well you tell me...

Goku straightened up too and looked at Sanzo, surprised.

Goku- what?

Sanzo - how did you know that he was a god? How did you know his name for God's sake?

Goku diverted his eyes.

Goku - I... I don't know how, really. I swear! It was just... an intuition.

Sanzo (irritated) - Stop lying. How did you know it?

Goku (still avoiding his eyes and whispering) -... Dreams...

Sanzo (eyes slightly widening, approaching him) - Dreams?

Goku nodded.

Goku - I never remember them. But sometimes, I have like bits of memories, odd impressions coming from them... And when I saw this guy... I really had the feeling that I had already seen him somewhere. I just knew his name, I don't know how.

Suddenly, Sanzo realized something. Yesterday evening, Goku had said 'Konzen' in his sleep.

_/Could it be related?... /_

All that was really odd. What wanted this guy? What had they done in these so-called past life? And what about Goku? This Goujun had also talked about their mission.

Sanzo's fists tightened. More problems.

Goku (worried) - do you think Hakkai and Gojyo are ok?

He looked at Goku.

Sanzo - tch' I'm sure that those idiots are fine. We should find a way to leave this place, we'll meet them outside.

Goku lowered his eyes. He was clearly worried. Sanzo hesitated before putting a hand on Goku's head.

Sanzo - Hakkai promised to join us outside. He'll keep his promise.

Surprised to feel the blond's hand, Goku looked up.

_/Maybe it's not the good time but.../_

Goku - Sanzo?

Sanzo - what?

Goku - I want... I want to know to know why

Sanzo stiffened slightly, guessing what Goku wanted to ask. And it was a question he wasn't ready to answer. He spoke with a quiet voice.

Sanzo - I said later.

He turned, looking for other doors and avoiding Goku's eyes. He talked with a slightly irritated voice.

Sanzo – if you didn't notice it, we have some fucking _gods_ looking for us...

Goku frowned slightly. Sanzo was avoiding any explanation apparently. But what was the most surprising was that he didn't react the way Goku had expected him to react.

He had expected everything. Anger. Rejection. Sanzo explaining him that this kiss didn't represent anything, coldness, indifference... But not that. Sanzo wasn't avoiding him, which reassured him a little, but he avoided any allusion to what occurred. However, apparently, he had not forgotten it at all. He reacted so strangely from Goku's point of view. It was something new for them and Goku wanted to know.

_Goku - /All I want is an answer, a reaction, anything.../_

He hesitated then decided. He grabbed Sanzo's arm. Sanzo surprised turned over.

Sanzo – Wha...

He couldn't finish his sentence. A hand sneaked around his neck forcing him to lean down and a second later some lips were brushing his. He opened his eyes wide, too surprised to react. Then Goku detached his lips from his and moved back a little. He withdrew his hand and lowered his eyes, not daring to look in the eyes of his sun. Sanzo didn't move and looked at the monkey in front of him. A few distressing seconds for Goku passed. He expected everything. But at the same time... He didn't know what to expect exactly... At least, Sanzo would have to say or do something now. Sanzo whispered more than he spoke.

Sanzo - Baka...

As he had done it earlier while writing a tantra on his cheek (which was still there...), Sanzo gently raised his hand, putting it under Goku's chin to raise his face. His other arm was still unconsciously clutched by Goku's hand. Sanzo leaned forward, his eyes closing and his nose brushing Goku's. Then his lips approached Goku's, touching them gently then more firmly when Goku started to answer. Sanzo made his hand slip on the nape of the young man to bring him closer. Their lips were softly stroking, kissing and licking. Goku could feel a strong shiver cross his body. They were going to deepen the kiss when...

"AHEM! "

Goku and Sanzo froze, and immediately opened their eyes.

"Far be it from me to disturb you but... do you think it's really the time to do that? "

At these words, they let the other go, blushing of a bright red. Sanzo had feared to see Hakkai and Gojyo... but no... it was worse than that...

Kanzeon (faking surprise and smiling slyly) - If someone had told me one day that I would see my dear nephew blushing, I think I'd never have believed it.

Sanzo (glaring at her) - What are you doing here you old bag?

Kanzeon (faking to be hurt) - I come to help you and here's how I'm welcomed. You really should learn how to socialize Konzen... (smiling hypocritically) Ah sorry, it's Sanzo, not Konzen, right?

Goku was still in shock but was now looking with interest at the woman. She seemed to be the goddess that Hakkai had described to him, the woman who had come to replace his diadem when he had lost control against Shuei at the beginning of their journey. She had cured Sanzo when this one had been wounded when he had protected him. But what intrigued him especially was that she curiously seemed familiar to him, like the god of a few moments ago...

Kanzeon, feeling an insistent glance on her, turned towards him, smiling.

Kanzeon - Long time no see Goku...

Goku - I know you... I don't know where nor when but I've already seen you...

Kanzeon stayed silent a few seconds.

Kanzeon - I see_.../He starts to remember certain things...but how is it possible?.../ _You've changed since the last time...

She smiled. Goku was really a man now. Still young and innocent, but he had matured. And he was cuter than ever.

_Kanzeon - /No wonder why things start to evolve between those two... even if it won't be easy.../_

Goku (astonished and a little lost) - The last time?

Kanzeon looked at him with an enigmatic smile.

Kanzeon - Yes_... /But on the other side, you're still exactly the same/..._

Kanzeon winked at him.

Kanzeon – Carry on like that, you do a great job.

Goku blinked.

Sanzo (getting impatient) - why are you here?

Kanzeon - I already helped your two buddies to get out of here.

Sanzo (vein pumping and muttering) – What do you mean by "buddies"?

Goku (worried) – Are they ok?

Kanzeon - Yes, but they were in a critical situation.

Sanzo – Who is this Gôjun?

Kanzeon looked at him, pensive.

Kanzeon - An 'old friend' who didn't appreciate that you stood on his way.

She stayed silent a few seconds.

Kanzeon – Be careful. The more you get closer to the West, the more your 'old friends' surface... (smiling) but for the moment, I'm going to help you, with my almighty goodness and power!

A large vein made its appearance on Sanzo's face who started to be really fed up with the goddess.

Sanzo - Then do it! But shut up!

Kanzeon (smiling slyly) - I missed your kindness my dear Konzen!

Sanzo (irritated) - Stop calling me Konzen, I don't know this...

Kanzeon (interrupting him) – Let's get out of here!

A bright light invaded the room. When it was dissipated, they were outside. But no more sign of any temple around them.

Goku - The kekkai disappeared.

Kanzeon - Yes... They beat a retreat like cowards.

Goku - Hakkai! Gojô! Daijoubu ka?

Hakkai - Hai! And you?

Goku nodded. Sanzo looked at them and then glanced at the goddess.

Sanzo - why did you help us?

Kanzeon (pouting slightly) - Without you, I'd be dying of boredom.

She smiled.

Sanzo - tch'

Kanzeon – see you soon boys.

She looked a last time at Goku and then Sanzo, winked at the blond, incurring a glare from him.

A flash of light and the goddess had disappeared.

Hakkai – Fortunately, she was there. If she hadn't intervened, I don't know if I could have kept my promise... gomen.

Gojyo – We've been lucky this time... but...

Sanzo stayed silent. They were right. For the first time since the beginning of their journey, he started to have serious doubts about their capacity to stay alive until the end...

He glanced at Goku.

But despite his doubts, after all... it was feasible... perhaps. The future wasn't decided yet.

Sanzo - ikuzo! No need to stay here longer, we have a mission awaiting for us.

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

Kanzeon was back in the celestial heaven and was already contemplating Sanzo's group.

Jiroushin - Ah! Kanzeon Bosatsu sama! You are there! I looked for you everywhere! You went on Earth?

Kanzeon - Yes they needed a serious help... _/ I have to know why Goujun... Could it be because of.../_

She glanced at Nataku.

A little talk with Goujun wouldn't certainly be useless. (2)

TBC

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

**Next chapter should be coming soon... I think... -laughs uneasily-**

**Reviews? -chibi eyes-**

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

(1) yeah, a little explanation here, Gojô wasn't with the others when they broke the kekkai in volume 8. So I assumed he didn't know what had happened. Well, in any case, it's just a fic... ;-)

(2) about Gôjun, for those who don't know him, you can see him in the episodes of Gensômaden Saiyûki of Gaiden. It's the weird, but handsome (he's gorgeous in the manga), guy with a strange snake like skin and white hair. He was under Tenpô's commandement and then at some point under Ritôten's orders (an important fact here)


	5. One more step

**Long time no see. Sorry about that. Here's the 5th chapter. Lots and lots of love to empyrealfantasy who corrected my poor English. ;-)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 5 : One more step**

The afternoon was sunny. They had stopped in a quiet place to eat and rest. Since their last battle a few hours back, they all were thoughtful about their new ennemy and his motives.

Sanzo blew the smoke out of his lungs in a long stream. He sat on a rock while looking at the scene in front of him; Hakkai was once again teaching Goku his techniques. They were speaking from time to time, throwing balls of energy at random. But Goku's blasts had some especially weird trajectories, making Gojyo sweatdrop and grumble every time one was flirting with his red hair, accusing the monkey to aim his head on purpose.

_Sanzo - /but I have to admit that his technique has improved... even Hakkai's.../_

Hakkai – Well, I think it's enough for today! We should rest now.

Goku (destroying the ball he was ready to launch) – What? I'm not tired!

Hakkai – Goku, be reasonable. There's no need to do it till exhaustion.

Goku seemed to want to say something but finally nodded.

Goku – I think you're right

Gojyo (lying on the grass, looking up, taunting) – Yeah, it's better to stop and limit the damage for today, you are a real public menace, saru.

Goku (vein throbbing) – What are you saying erokappa?

Hakkai (smiling) – Maa maa! No need to fight! (speaking to Goku) But if you want, I can show you the other technique.

Goku (calm and serious) – Ok!

They moved away from the other two, sat and started to talk quietly, concentrating.

Hakkai – If you want to be able to heal, you have to concentrate very hard in order to canalize your energy at it's maximum. This method isn't so different from the balls of energy in fact. (staring at him seriously) I'm sure you can do it, but I have to warn you. It's a dangerous technique. I mean, if you're injured, you mustn't use it. This method uses your vital energy, so if you're weaker, it can really be dangerous. Do you understand?

Goku – Yes, I got it.

Hakkai stared at him in silence a few seconds and then they continued. After only a matter of minutes, a green light could be emanating from Goku's hands.

When it happened, Hakkai, Gojyo and Sanzo could only open their eyes wide of surprise. Goku who had been concentrated until then looked up to meet Sanzo's eyes. They gazed at each other intensely. Sanzo didn't look away. He was surprised to see such a serious expression on the saru's face, as if he was trying to tell him something. Sanzo suddenly understood.

_/ Because I want... I want to be able to protect you... /_

If he wanted to learn this technique from Hakkai it was only... to protect him?

Sanzo clenched his teeth and glared at the young man, who didn't seem in the least impressed.  
Goku finally looked away. Hakkai and Gojyo who had looked at the scene nonchalantly exchanged a meaningful glance.

Gojyo – Goku, do you have some energy left?

Goku – Huh? Yes, why?

Gojyo – Perfect! So I can take my revenge from the other day!

They moved away for more room and then started to spar and squabble.

Hakkai approached the monk and sat down next to him. Sanzo lit another cigarette. He didn't say anything for a moment, the two of them looking at Gojyo and Goku's spar games.

Hakkai – What do you think of it?

Sanzo – Of what?

Hakkai – Goku made a lot of progress recently. In any case, he seems motivated to make some. Do you know why he does that?

Sanzo - ... No.

Hakkai smiled. But his smile faded quickly.

Hakkai – I just hope he won't do anything that would be dangerous for him by exceeding his limits.

Sanzo glanced at Hakkai. He suspected the young man to know more than he was saying. Sanzo couldn't help but think about his words. Goku wanted to improve his technique to be able to... protect him... and apparently this baka would be able to endanger himself one day because of him... _/as if I hadn't already told him that I don't need his damn protection. What language do I have to tell him in? 'ch'/_

Sanzo felt Hakkai staring at him.

Sanzo – Now what?

Hakkai – What's going on with Goku?

Sanzo seemed a little bit surprised but it didn't last. He frowned, irritated, slightly looking away.

Sanzo – What... what do you mean?

Hakkai (smiling slightly) – you know Sanzo, you can't fool me, nor Gojyo as you may have noticed... If you want to talk about it, you know where I am.

Sanzo didn't look at him and stayed quiet…but his silence sounded like a yes to Hakkai's ears. The healer just smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the end of the afternoon they stopped in an apparently calm little town, deciding quickly to stay for the night to recover from their hard day.

Goku and Gojyo left to buy food while Sanzo and Hakkai stayed at the inn. They were looking for shops still open at this late hour.

Goku – Most of them are already closed now.

Gojyo – We should hurry or the great Sanzo sama won't be happy to not have his precious cigarettes.

Goku stayed quiet and looked away slightly as if he was embarrassed at the mention of the priest.

Gojyo – Did I say something wrong?

Goku (smiling) – No, not at all, it's okay.

Gojyo stopped. Surprised, Goku did the same thing, looking up at him.

Goku – Gojyo?

Gojyo (serious) – you know, I'm not blind. I know something's bothering you. And if you tell me it doesn't concern the monk as I think it does, I swear I'll shave my head.

Goku should have laughed at that, but instead, he just stared at Gojyo, as if he was trying to determine the older man's believability. Gojyo understood.

Gojyo (sighing) – Goku... you can trust me on this...

Goku (looking away) – It's not that but... I don't think you could understand.

Gojyo laughed quietly – If you only knew... I think I can understand... so what's going on?

Goku – Well...

What could he say?

Gojyo – You love him, don't you?

Goku (very nervous) – What? No! I mean... I...

Gojyo was still looking at him. He put an arm on his shoulder.

Gojyo – Goku, you can tell me. I won't laugh at you, I swear.

Goku stayed silent a few seconds.

Goku - ... Yes, I love him.

Gojyo – And you told him?

Goku – Not exactly, but...

Goku blushed. Gojyo looked at him, waiting for the next part.

Gojyo – But... something happened?

Goku nodded and added with a small voice, blushing even more.

Goku – We... kissed.

Gojyo's eyes open wide. He smiled a little.

_/well, this monk isn't as prude as I thought after all.../_

Gojyo – And did you...?

Goku (blushing a deeper shade, embarrassed) – No!

Gojyo only smiled and ruffled the young man's hair.

Gojyo – And what did he say?

Goku – Well... nothing. _/but then why did he kiss me?.../_

Gojyo put his arm around Goku's neck and started walking again.

Gojyo – I think you shouldn't worry about that. Give him some time. (looking at him) We all know how shy is our pretty monk, right?

Goku slightly smiled. Even if Sanzo hadn't given him an answer yet, he would do all he can to obtain it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The diner was rather quiet at the inn. They were practically alone to eat in the restaurant. Sanzo and Goku were face to face at the table and glancing at each other when they thought that the other wasn't looking. Sometimes their eyes would meet, then they would just stare at each other a few seconds before looking away when the heat in their cheeks threatened to be seen.

Goku and Goku were arguing as usual, but perhaps with less conviction than they were used to. Maybe this was due to the infamous fan's lack of appearance. In fact, Sanzo seemed strangely calm and pensive. Hakkai was looking with interest at all the subtle differences with curiosity. 

Finally, at the end of the diner, Sanzo stood up and went to the bar to pay the meal. Goku followed him with his eyes before talking to Hakkai and Gojyo.

Goku – What are we going to do now?

Hakkai – Well, I think we should go to bed, we have a long way to go tomorrow.

Hakuryu 'kyuued' to agree with his master. Sanzo came back and only a few minutes after, they all were in their individual room.

Sanzo, once alone in his room, leaned back against the door and let himself slip on the floor, sighing. The day had really been trying for them all, between the trap, the road, and above all Goku. He had a monstrous headache. After a few minutes he got up and went to the bathroom. He undressed and entered the shower at a slow pace, still lost in his thoughts as he was. He turned on the hot water, letting it slide down his smooth skin and the steam cloud his senses. Putting his hands on the wall, he leaned against it, his eyes looking down at the ground. He was confused when he was thinking of the young man. Day after day, he could feel he had less and less the willpower to reject him, even if his brain was telling him this was the best thing to do.

He looked up and closed his eyes, the water falling directly on his face. He couldn't avoid the saru forever. But what could he tell him? He knew what he wanted to tell him, what had been so long for him to admit. But even if he admitted it… this wasn't the right thing to do. They couldn't be together, could they?

In fact, he didn't know what to do anymore. Should he let Goku break his walls, exposing himself and becoming vulnerable? He opened his eyes. His fear was that the young man would endanger himself for him as his master had so long ago.

_/It won't happen once again, I won't allow it/_

He clenched his fists. He turned off the water and exited the shower, dried himself and dressed halfway, leaving himself shirtless. He headed for his bed and lay down heavily; he was tired but couldn't sleep. His thoughts wouldn't let him have a moment's peace.

And the memory of the young man's lips on his own didn't want to leave him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gojyo entered Hakkai's room and closed the door.

Hakkai – So what did you want to tell me?

Gojyo (smiling, amused) – I just wanted to announce you that you won our first bet.

Hakkai (smiling, but a little surprised) – How do you know? You talked with Goku ?

Gojyo – Yes, apparently you were right. But Sanzo is not very chatty about his feelings.

Hakkai (smiling) – I think it's just a matter of time.

Gojyo – I just hope he won't hurt the monkey.

Hakkai – If I were you, I wouldn't worry. Sanzo may be bad-tempered and have trouble showing what he's feeling but... (amused) I don't think he can hurt him. Goku really is a good influence on him.

Gojyo looked at Hakkai.

Gojyo – Like you... you have a good influence on meHakkai looked up. They gazed at each other for a moment, trying to guess what the other was thinking.

Hakkai – But you on the other hand are a very bad influence on me

Gojo (vein throbbing on his head) – Oï what do you mean by that?

Hakkai only smiled enigmatically before he changed the subject.

Hakkai – So, does our second bet still stand?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Goku had also taken a shower and was now lying on his bed in T-shirt and boxers. But he couldn't sleep; the events of the day getting mixed up in his head. Finally, after some tossing and turning he got up reluctantly, seeing he would not be sleeping any time soon. He took the large pillow from the bed in his arms as he left the room. Once in the corridor he hesitated. He walked to Sanzo's door and hesitated once more. He knocked. A few seconds later, the answer came.

Sanzo – Nan da?

Goku – It's me, can I come in?

Silence. Then, Sanzo opened the door, glaring at him. He really seemed irritated.

Sanzo – What do you want?

Goku froze, blushing a little in front of the half naked man. Of course it wasn't the first time that he was seeing him like that, but it was the first since the last 'events', which changed a lot of things. He glanced at Sanzo warily, considering if it was wise to continue. Despite his apparent anger though, he didn't seem that irritated - more exhausted than angry.

Goku – I can't sleep.

Sanzo stared at him, silent.

Sanzo – And?

Goku – Can we talk?

Sanzo glared at him once more, but this time Goku had seen a flicker of apprehension in his eyes. After a few tense seconds, Sanzo entered the dark room without a word. Goku followed him and closed the door behind them.

They were only a few meters apart. Goku was standing in the middle of the room whilst Sanzo was leaning on the table. They stayed like that for a moment, not speaking, which irritated Sanzo. Just being alone with Goku was making him nervous, even if no one could ever tell that was the case. He lit a cigarette to calm his nerves and glanced at the young man who hadn't moved, still hugging a huge pillow. His eyes were pensive but also determined, which was disturbing for the monk.

Of course, recently he was getting used to see this kind of look in his charge's eyes, but he couldn't help but feel powerless in front of this change. He feared losing him, but this simple fact was hard to admit after so many years. He had always thought he was alone and that all he wanted was to stay that way... since his master's death.

However, Goku seemed to hesitate now. That was his last chance to escape.

Sanzo – If you have nothing to say, get out. Don't come and bother me for nothing.

Goku looked up and stared at him intensely. He spoke with a calm voice, which was unusual for him. It made Sanzo imperceptibly shiver.

Goku – You know perfectly well what I want to say. Or rather what I came to ask you (murmuring) why…

Sanzo looked away and breathed the smoke out of his lungs.

Sanzo – Your stupid questions annoy me. I'm telling you, if you have nothing to say, get out.

He really sounded irritated, but Goku knew the man well enough to see that the anger was only a mask. He looked at him more closely. 

_/this feeling... it's fear… he's scared/_

Goku breathed. Sanzo wanted him to leave just because he was scared? Who was he kidding ?

Goku – I stay, I want to know. I won't leave until you answer me.

Sanzo tensed. Goku noticed it but didn't say anything.

Goku – Why?

Sanzo stayed silent, smoking his cigarette. Goku could see that despite his calm mask, the man was thinking hard. Suddenly he spoke with a very low voice.

Sanzo – I don't have any answer for you.

Goku quietly laughed.

Goku – I don't believe it.

Sanzo – Believe what you want and leave me in peace, or I kill you for good.

He stood up and turned towards the window, crushed his cigarette in the astray on the sill before folding his arms.

Goku observed him, looking at his graceful body and the soft blond hair in the moonlight. The young man put his pillow on the ground and approached slowly the man, without a sound. This one must have felt him approach but he didn't react. Goku feeling encouraged, moved behind the monk and wrapped his arms around his waist, his cheek leaning on the bare shoulder. Goku's T-shirt was softly rubbing against Sanzo's naked skin while his arms were slightly caressing his thin and soft stomach. He shivered at the close contact with the man. He felt Sanzo tense (and maybe shiver a little, but the young man wasn't sure about that) but it didn't dissuade him him. His arms tightened a little bit their grip on the man, snuggling closer, as if he feared to see him escape.

Sanzo (irritated) – What do you think you're doing? Let me go!

Goku wondered briefly if he shouldn't obey but seeing that the monk wasn't moving, he persisted.

Goku – Not before you answer me

Sanzo – Baka !

Goku turned his head, his lips brushing against Sanzo's neck. He whispered.

Goku – I just want to know… what I am to you.

Sanzo was silent. Goku continued, still whispering.

Goku – I don't know what you're afraid of, but I can promise you nothing will ever happen to you, I'll aways protect you because… You're important to me… I could die for you...

Sanzo roughly freed himself from his hold and turned to face the young man, clearly very angry. Surprised, Goku didn't move.

Sanzo – Die ? That's what you want ? DIE? You think that's what I want?

Goku – I…

Sanzo – You still don't get it, do you ? I don't need your fucking protection! I don't need a millstone round my neck! So get off my back, ok?

He stopped, trying to catch his breath. A few seconds later, he was murmuring.

Sanzo – Now get out, I've had enough of you.

Goku didn't move, only staring at the other man, calmly.

Goku - What do you fear?

Sanzo – I said get OUT !

Goku – I won't, I want you to answer me.

Sanzo glared at him, but Goku could see that he was shaking. The room was now completely quiet. They were still standing near the window and their faces at only a few centimeters of each other. Sanzo didn't remember how they had gotten that close together.

Sanzo murmured with an angry but slightly shaky voice.

Sanzo – Why are you doing this ?

Goku – Why did you kiss me ?

Sanzo froze. He didn't answer. Their eyes were now locked on each other.

Goku – What are you afraid of?

Sanzo clenched his fists.

Goku – Does it have anything to do with your master ?

Sanzo was shaking. Goku lowered his voice.

Goku – Sanzo… I won't disappear. I don't want to die, nor do I want to see you die in front of my eyes without fighting. So yes, I'll protect you, whether you like it or not.

They stared at each other intensely for a moment. Sanzo had regained his composure. He wasn't shaking, nor was he angry anymore. He approached the young man, their faces now dangerously close.

Sanzo – Do as you want, but you better not die, or I'll go in hell to kill you myself.

Goku slightly smiled, looking at him and speaking softly.

Goku – We have a deal.

Sanzo – 'Ch, baka!

Goku's smile broadened but he remained serious.

Goku – Sanzo… Why did…

Sanzo (cutting him) – Shut up, enough stupid questions for tonight.

Goku opened his mouth to protest. Even if he had received some answers, most of them unsaid but eloquent, on the reasons of Sanzo's behaviour towards him, he still didn't know the most important answer of all.

Sanzo didn't let him continue. The blond had taken his face in his hands and his lips were now on his own. The kiss was soft and gentle, still slightly hesitant despite their previous meetings. Goku closed his eyes, appreciating the moment, savouring the soft skin and feeling the blond hair tickle his face. 

It ended too soon from Goku's point of view. He opened his eyes and gazed at the man, meeting two violet eyes shining in the shadow and reflecting gold. Sanzo's voice was low and strangely soft.

Sanzo – I did what I wanted to do.

Goku's eyes widened and he flushed quickly. It wasn't a real declaration, but it was the best he would obtain from the monk for the moment.

Suddenly, Goku seemed to hesitate, looking down.

Goku – Sanzo...

Sanzo – What now ?

Goku looked up. Their faces were still very close.

Goku – Can I stay here tonight ?

TBC

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Yeah, I know, I'm cruel. **

**But the next two chapters will come soon... if I'm motivated. ;-) LOL**

**In fact, I'll translate two chapters in one. But I still have so many pages to translate. Why did I write such a long fic? (sob). The next chapter will be somehow the end of the first part of this fic. After, more characters will appear.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
